


Hush, Hush

by BelleRaev



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Booker deserves nice things, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: There was just a tiny bit of self imposed pressure but she was getting this done because Booker’s mouth was a godsend and he deserved a nice blowjob in return.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Hush, Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5194.html?thread=1615178#cmt1615178
> 
> This is literally just porn with maybe feelings if you squint so... yea.

“You don’t have to ma cherie”

Nile looks up from the buckle in front of her to meet Booker’s eyes. He looked apologetic, he always looked apologetic except for when he looked unsure and disbelieving.

“Obviously I don’t have to Booker” Nile says fighting back the need to roll her eyes that she even has to say that, “Clearly, I want to.” Nile finishes and watches his eyes change from his one mood to the other.

It was a little bit of a struggle, trying to convince Booker that he deserved nice things sometimes.

She didn’t have the history of the guard or their relationship so it’s warranted that his actions, though as despicable as they were, didn’t affect her the same but Nile thinks it’s because she’s able to empathize with him a lot more.

There were plenty of times where she thought she would give up her arm and leg if it meant seeing her father again. Hell, even now with no offense to the guard, she would kick this immortality thing in a heartbeat to see her mom and brother and hear them laugh and tell them how much she missed them.

She can’t say if that need extended to a ‘whatever it takes mentality’ but she also hadn’t been stewing in it for 200 years.

The point was, yes, Booker fucked up in a major way and they had every reason to exile him but at the end of the day people made mistakes, especially those locked in grief. She understood, and if she wanted to blow him then she damn well would.

“It has been a while though so, full disclosure” Nile says with a small smile and returned to her very important work of getting his pants undone.

Truthfully, it had been more than a while and she was very nervous that she probably forgot how to even do this. Or at least do it well enough that it was good for him. Her blowjob experiences included high school boyfriends who couldn’t tell the difference not grown adult widows that had multiple kids and knew what they liked and what they didn’t.

There was just a tiny bit of self imposed pressure but she was getting this done because Booker’s mouth was a godsend and he deserved a nice blowjob in return. 

With her hand slipping into his boxers to reveal the full length of him, some of her nerves gave way to the heat of arousal instead. Her fingers wrapped around him and Booker gave a hitch of breath that pulled her gaze.

His eyes looked as heated as she felt and Nile’s confidence grew a bit more. She adjusted her position in between his legs from sitting back on hers to actually kneeling with a hand resting high on his thigh.

“You just gotta tell me if I’m screwing it up” Nile says as she strokes him slowly to get use to the warmth and weight of him.

“C’est bon, you are not screwing it up” Booker speaks like he’s holding his breath and Nile feels emboldened to just go for it.

She steadies her hand at the base and takes him into her mouth with a whispered “Merde” from Booker.

He’s thicker than she remembers from her limited experience and she’s suddenly very worried about teeth when she hollows her cheeks to suck at the crown and swirls her tongue around him.

Her head bobs, taking a bit more, feeling him heavy against her tongue as it winds against his shaft to feel the difference in texture before pulling up the crown again.

“C’est bon, Nile,” Booker is muttering and she risks a glance to see his eyes have closed and he’s leaning his head back against the couch.

“Good, it’s good, your hand” Booker says than he’s wrapping his larger one around her’s to guide her in slow pulls at his shaft where her lips haven’t reached.

“Yes, fuck, perfect” Booker says pulling off once she gets the idea and starts stroking him with the bobs of her head along his cock.

She’s twisting on the upstroke and taking more into her mouth with each downstroke until she’s sucking most of him into her mouth. It doesn’t take long until she’s at that full feeling and her tongue is only able to reach the underside of his cock as her focus changed mainly to suction with each sink of him. Any further and he would be at her throat.

“Fuck, Cherie, your mouth” Booker is saying with throaty groans and heavy breaths, “Perfect, you’re perfect”

Nile pulls back for a breath and her hand follows in her wake, saliva from her mouth providing a slicker faster slide around his cock.

“You can touch me” Nile says once Booker’s darkened eyes meets her, “I want you to” 

She doesn’t give him a chance to answer before she’s swallowing him down again, she’s pushes herself to take more until she has to release the base of his cock and he’s pushing past her tongue.

“Fuck, Nile, amour,” Booker says hips tilting up, pushing his cock further into her throat and causing her to gag around him and pull back.

“Merde, pardon” Booker’s muttering and he has a hand at her neck stroking the base of her skull in apology.

Nile hums around him in acknowledgment and is ready when he does it again, swallowing down against him before pulling up and sinking back down.

“It’s good, you’re good, perfect, trop parfait, ne mérite pas” His muttering trails into breathless whispers and Nile feels his hand tensing her against her neck.

She speeds up her movements, now very eager to make him lose his composure and come in her mouth.

Nile takes him to the root and back, swallows and hums when he’s at her throat and giving hard suction when she’s back enough to work her tongue.

His breathing is coming in faster and his fingers are stroking her scalp. His words have gone quiet, only low moans and grunts as she works him and tries not to think about the way her jaw is beginning to feel stiff.

“Ahh... Cherie,” His voice urgent suddenly as he looks at her and shifts against the couch, “Please, you’re going to make me come” Booker says gaze pleading and hand insistent against her neck.

Nile sinks down again, taking him deep as she reaches a hand under to roll his testicles in her palm.

He’s quiet when he comes, only giving a surprised sounding “Nile! Merde. Cherie” when he tenses and spills in her mouth.

She has a brief moment of ‘oh yea, that’s what that tastes like’ before she’s pulling back enough that she can stroke and twist her hand around his shaft to wring his orgasm out of him.

He’s hissing when he stops her movement with a “C’est bon mon amour, please” and Nile is swallowing down his come and gently letting him slip out of her mouth.

“Good?” She asks mostly to hear him tell her one more time.

“Yes. You are perfect.” Booker says pulling her off of her knees so that he could kiss her.

Nile smiles against him lips, happy that she could’ve done this for him and that she apparently still knew what she was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
